Vai Passar
by EscritosNotivagos
Summary: Onde estava aquele "James Potter Das Respostas Rápidas e Inteligentes"? Certamente havia tirado férias.


**Vai Passar**  
por _Escritos Notívagos_

* * *

Não era trabalho fácil. Não mesmo. Correr atrás de alguém o tempo todo não é algo que uma pessoa comum suportaria. Mas eu não sou uma pessoa comum. Nem de longe. Digamos que, durante um bom tempo da minha vida escolar, eu fui o assunto principal nos corredores, meu nome estava na ponta da língua de muita gente. Já fui alvo de ofensas que você nunca ouvirá falar, amores - muitos amores - e um ódio muito, muito particular.

Meu nome é James Potter, você certamente já ouviu falar de mim.

Dizem por aí que o sétimo ano em Hogwarts é bastante turbulento. Eu começo a achar o mesmo, mas não pelos mesmos motivos que a maioria diz. Não, não, não... Meus motivos são, certamente, muito mais divertidos. Bom, os N.I.E.M.s não são exatamente a minha preocupação este ano. Eles estão na lista, mas eu tenho outras prioridades... Digamos que uma certa pessoa esteja em minha mente. Uma certa pessoa que tem um certo desprezo por mim.

Mas como alguém pode não sentir amor por uma coisinha tão bonitinha quanto eu, você se pergunta. Bom, Lily Evans sabe responder essa pergunta - e de várias formas. Essa ruiva me espanta pela sua criatividade - e muitas outras coisas, mas vamos parar na criatividade - até mesmo na hora de me ofender. Não que eu fique realmente ofendido, mas aquela boquinha bonitinha já proferiu ofensas o suficiente para se escrever uma série de sete livros - alguém realmente deveria fazer isso um dia. Eu não fico atrás, certamente. Andar com três amigos em particular me deu um repertório e tanto.

Mas não foi apenas repertório que eu consegui com os meus colegas. Dizer que somos apenas alguns "garotinhos serelepes" não seria o suficiente. Algumas coisas muito úteis nos foram confiadas pelas nossas habilidades únicas com feitiços. Digamos que um certo mapa tenha nos surgido na mente... Com o Mapa dos _Marauders_ em mãos é difícil alguém se aproximar sem ser notado. Eu ainda procurava a doce, adorável e boca-suja Lily quando vi um nome em particular se aproximar de mim. O mapa dobrado cuidadosamente para caber na palma de minhas mãos quase escorregou quando eu ouvi a voz chegar aos meus ouvidos.

— O que a gazela faz fora da floresta, assim, desprotegida?

— Não sei, gazela, me conte.

Sirius abriu um sorriso majestoso, daqueles que ele dá quando está caçando sextanistas desprotegidas por aí. Não que eu fosse uma delas. Bem, você me entendeu.

— _Touché_, meu caro _Prongs_. — respondeu ainda com o mesmo sorriso. — Eu estava te procurando.

Olhei ao redor. Corredor do quarto andar. É, deveria ter me escondido em uma biblioteca. Ele nunca - NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA - me procuraria em uma biblioteca.

— E eu estava me escondendo. — Ah, a diversão de minar o bom humor do _Padfoot_.

Ah, a dor de receber um soco no ombro.

— Sinceramente, _Prongs_... — falou enquanto retomava a mesma postura de sempre. — Eu preciso do mapa. Agora.

— Não vai dar.

— Por que não?

— Porque não vai dar.

— Lily Evans de novo?

Bufei. Por que todos imaginam que eu só queria o mapa para persegui-la?

— É.

Sirius apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente e tomou o mapa de mim, fechando cuidadosamente, não antes de apagar todos os seus traços.

— Sinceramente, James, há garotas e mais garotas nesse castelo... Por que logo ela?

Como colocar isso em poucas palavras? Não seria correto dizer "pelo prazer da caçada", uma vez que não era bem essa a intenção. Eu certamente já havia caído nessa mesma pergunta diversas vezes, mas nunca me incomodei em responder.

— Não sei, _Padfoot_. Só sei que eu gosto. É divertido correr atrás dela todos os dias, mesmo que seja apenas para levar um fora. Não tem um motivo sólido.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros, murmurando algo como "esse mundo está perdido", e se colocou rumo aos seus próprios planos. Sem um mapa seria complicado encontrar a ruivinha temperamental, mas nenhum trabalho é árduo demais para James Potter.

* * *

Já fazia algumas horas que eu havia iniciado a minha busca à Lily Evans. Já cogitava espalhar cartazes. Seria uma boa ideia. "Se você viu essa garota, envie uma coruja ao Salão dos Monitores, segunda janela". Certamente que me pouparia bastante trabalho, mas acabaria com o sentido da brincadeira.

Foi quando eu a vi dobrando uma esquina. Ou, pelo menos, vi o rastro de seus cabelos. Não me lembro de agradecer tanto pela cor dos cabelos de alguém.

Apertei o passo. Não queria aparecer com uma expressão de quem havia procurado por ela o dia inteiro, muito embora esse fosse exatamente o caso. Mas não, isso não faz parte do jogo. Deveria ser um encontro supostamente casual, algo como topar com ela nos corredores.

Antes que você se questione, eu não tenho problemas mentais. Acho.

Enfim, fiz os cálculos e resolvi tomar um atalho. Todos os jogos possuem trapaças e esse não é uma exceção. Aconteceu que eu me encostei a uma das paredes do corredor e, quando comecei a ouvir os seus passos ritmados chegarem aos meus ouvidos, abri o maior sorriso que consegui. Como que por mágica, lá estava Lily Evans carregando uma série de livros nos braços com um olhar irritado no rosto.

— Como é que você... — ela começou a formular a pergunta, mas apenas chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou a andar.

— Lily, que bom ver você!

Ela bufou, passando ao meu lado e se esquivando de meu abraço completamente amistoso.

— Ah, qual é, Lily?

— Não enche. — respondeu.

— Por favor, deixe-me pelo menos levar esses livros para você.

— Não.

— Por favor.

— Não.

— Eu só quero ajudar.

— Não.

— Mesmo...

Fiz aquela carinha... Cachorro pidão? Um pouco mais adorável. James pidão. Ela respirou fundo e, já prevendo que eu não sairia de perto, deu de ombros.

— Que seja, então.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Salão Comunal dos Monitores. — respondeu com a voz seca.

Ela não caminhou ao meu lado. A cada vez que eu ritmava meus passos com os dela, ela mudava mais uma vez o ritmo, ora ficando para trás, ora ficando para frente. Ah, que doce inferno. Não houve nenhuma conversa duradoura a respeito de qualquer coisa. Fiz umas duas ou três insinuações, que ela ignorou, muito embora tenha dado um sorriso suave em uma delas. E eu sorri também.

Finalmente chegamos ao Salão Comunal. Não devo ter comentado, mas sou monitor-chefe junto com Lily. É, que coisa oportuna... Nem precisei subornar ninguém. É claro que ser monitor tinha as suas desvantagens, mas comparando com o bônus de ter Lily Evans bastante tempo ao meu lado, os contras eram mínimos.

Deixei os livros sobre a mesa que usávamos para as tarefas e sorri para ela.

— Pronto. Tudo no lugar.

Ela ergueu os olhos para mim.

— Obrigada, James.

O sorriso se abriu um pouco mais em meu rosto - se é que isso era possível.

— Não há de quê, Lily.

Ela sorriu de volta, não com a mesma intensidade, mas um sorriso cansado, daqueles de quando não se dorme bem. Sorriso de quem está estressado. Sorriso de máscara.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntei antes de controlar minha língua. — Quer dizer, se você quiser... Digo, é...

Resolvi que era melhor ficar calado.

Ela olhou para mim demoradamente. Droga, eu não costumo tropeçar nas palavras e acho que ela percebeu o fato. Bem, qualquer um perceberia o fato.

— Eu, é... — ela também parecia confusa. — Não é nada.

Eu, que já me aproximava da porta, voltei para perto dela, que se sentou à mesa. Isso não estava nos planos.

— Tem certeza.

Não era apenas curiosidade. Era algo fora da brincadeira de sempre. Algo novo. Apressei meus passos e logo já estava na cadeira ao seu lado. Ela passou a olhar para as próprias mãos enquanto brincava com um fio solto de suas roupas. Ela parecia buscar algo para dizer, mas tudo morria quando abria a boca. Senti que deveria estar sendo inconveniente.

É claro que me passou pela cabeça deixá-la ali com seus pensamentos, mas não o fiz. Não. Havia alguma coisa errada. Dava para dizer apenas pelo olhar dela e me amaldiçoei por não perceber antes.

Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, parecendo que finalmente notara a minha presença ali, de frente para ela. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, marejados... Tinha o rosto tomado por um rubor anormal. Sua respiração estava entrecortada. Foi quando eu notei. A primeira lágrima escapou de seus olhos. E outra. E mais outra.

Ela estava chorando.

Primeiro surgiu a confusão. Senti um aperto no peito, uma vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Uma vontade louca de acabar com o que quer houvesse feito com que ela chorasse. Ela abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez e eu fiquei estático.

Quando finalmente consegui me mover, ergui uma de minhas mãos e, hesitante, envolvi os ombros dela. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu pude sentir suas lágrimas molharem minha roupa. A dúvida ainda estava em minha mente. Ela ergueu os braços e me abraçou de volta. O que estava acontecendo? Abracei-a com o outro braço. Aconcheguei Lily o melhor que pude. Dava para sentir o coração dela pontuado pelo soluçar do pranto que ainda estava ali.

Onde estava aquele James Potter convencido de sempre. O James Potter que sempre tinha uma resposta, que sempre tinha algo para dizer? O sorriso que antes habitava meu rosto agora era uma expressão desolada, confusa.

Ver Lily Evans desarmada havia me deixado igualmente desarmado.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Inclinei-me para ela e tentei dizer alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O James Potter das respostas inteligentes parecia ter tirado férias. A única coisa que consegui dizer parecia estúpida demais para ser dita.

— Vai passar, Lily... Vai passar.

E isso só serviu para trazer mais lágrimas. Respirei fundo. Não estava pensando nas brincadeiras de sempre, não havia nenhum comentário petulante na ponta de minha língua, nem mesmo alguma ideia mirabolante para fazê-la rir. Apenas havia a vontade de fazer aquela ruiva, sempre tão forte, parar de chorar. Ainda assim, apenas uma coisa passava pela minha cabeça. _Vai passar_.

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **olá, pessoas. Primeira Fanfic postada aqui, então espero que vocês sejam clementes, hahaha... Quem se divertiu lendo, gostou, achou legal, bom... Sempre existe a opção de comentar. :)

**Lilah** # A oneshot é, basicamente, sob o ponto de vista de James. Por que eu não coloquei um motivo para o choro de Lily? Bom, não penso que ela contaria diretamente, assim, para ele. Mesmo compartilhando um Salão Comunal e estando juntos na monitoria, Lily ainda não se sentisse à vontade para compartilhar muita coisa com James. Principalmente com os joguinhos que ele - ainda - fazia. (Pelo menos a Lily dessa oneshot) Então qual é o motivo? Bom, ela não me contou, então eu não posso saber, hahaha...


End file.
